Full Circle
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: One thoughtless comment drives Finn and Rachel apart but Quinn believes that if the couple could stand pregnancy, Jesse, and popularity, they could last this. Quinchel friendship; Finchel; Puck/Quinn. Just a scene that I though of for sectionals.


Full Circle  
Chapter 1

Summary: One thoughtless comment drives Finn and Rachel apart but Quinn believes that if the couple could stand pregnancy, Jesse, and popularity, they could last this. Quinchel friendship; Finchel; Puck/Quinn

Just my take on what COULD happen at Sectionals due to some spoilers and rumors I happened upon. Inspired by a comment on the gLee imdb forum:

Season one and Season 2 have parallelisms. I really hope Rachel finds out because this isn't fair to her. She needs to know the truth much like Finn needed to know the truth about Beth's paternity. When Rachel runs away and cries, I really hope Quinn runs to her rescue much like Rachel did last year. It would be a full circle event. **-flirtatiousbarbie311**

If any of my readers are this person, I thank yo ufor sparking this fanfiction.

* * *

"Santana, I know you want a solo but-"

"But you have to give one to your precious Rachel, I get it Mr. Shue!"

"Santana, please calm down!" Mr. Shue pleaded. "I'll see what I can do, but-"

"That spoiled little princess gets everything! What do the rest of us get? Nothing!" Santana yelled angrily. Suddenly, she got an evil gleam in her eye and smirked at Finn. Finn froze, knowing what was coming. He wanted to stop her, knock her over, cover her mouth, but before he could even react, the words were out of her mouth: "Well, not everything. She gets my solo and I got her boy toy's v-card," Santana said with a smirk.

The room froze and all eyes turned to Santana and then quickly to Finn for reassurance that the words that had just come out of the Latina's mouth were completely untrue. Finn glared at Santana.

"I sincerely doubt that Finn would ever think about having sex with the likes of you," Rachel said snootily. She smiled up at Finn, searching for a nod, but got nothing except a guilty look. "Finn?" she asked again, her voice shaking.

"I…I…"

"Go ahead and tell her Finn," Santana crooned.

"Finn…tell her she's wrong. Finn…tell her…tell us…" Rachel, for the first time in her life, was at a loss for words. "Tell her she's wrong and you didn't sleep with her. Tell her…"

"I…Rachel…"

"Finn? Tell her. Finn?" The last word came out as a sob and Finn felt his heart break. Inside he was cussing himself out, yelling at himself for being stupid enough to think he could ever keep something so big from Rachel forever, for even giving in to Santana in the first place.

"It was…I heard that you were going to sleep with Jesse and I was depressed and I panicked and then…"

"Finn how could you?" she whispered. Finn winced because her soft, broken words hurt more than any shouting or slap she had ever sent his way.

"I just…I regretted it the moment it happened, I wanted to take it back and I just-" Finn stepped closer and realized this was the wrong move the moment he did it. Rachel backed up a few steps.

"You said you didn't though. You said that it never happened and you were waiting for me and…you told me you love me," she said, her voice only slightly above a whisper. All eyes were on the broken duo, every single one filled with shock.

"I did…I do. Rachel, I love you so much and-"

"No, you…" Rachel took a deep breath. Finn leaned toward her, his eyes pleading but Rachel looked away. "Stay away from me Finn," she whispered, running out, her arm over her eyes. Finn tried to follow but Mercedes stopped him.

"Not yet, she's not ready to talk to you yet. All you'll do is upset her more," she said quietly. Finn looked at the door, and inched towards it, but finally nodded.

"Geez, overreact much?" Santana said snidely. Finn rounded on her.

"How could you do that?"

"Oh please, she deserved to know," Santana said with a wave of her hand.

"Not like that!" Quinn screeched. Finn looked over to the head Cheerio. "Besides, you certainly weren't looking out for her! You _meant_ to hurt her, just like you always mean it whenever you open your dirty mouth!"

"How dare-"

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn yelled. "You're a horrible person and it's not just when it comes to breaking up other couples! Don't think none of us have noticed how upset Brittany has been! We all knew you two were sort of together and I just know you said something horrible to her and hurt her!" Quinn snarled.

Artie looked at Brittany who just stared at the floor, for once having no silly line to spew out.

"I'll catch up with you later Sam," Quinn said. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the choir room, her feet carrying her to a familiar spot. Quinn couldn't help but grimace at the irony of the two of them returning to this spot. Quinn peaked her head around the lockers, staring down at Rachel.

"Come to gloat?" Rachel asked bitterly, tears streaming down her face.

"No." Quinn sat down on the ledge next to Rachel. "Come to offer sympathy." Rachel turned her red eyes to Quinn's.

"Why?"

"We're friends. Don't friends help each other out in hard times?"

"We're not friends," Rachel said, turning away. Quinn put her arm around the smaller girl.

"I think we are," Quinn said softly. "I'm here for you," she said. Rachel turned to Quinn and saw nothing but truth there. Rachel didn't want to cry in front of the girl, this much was painfully obvious to Quinn. However, after a few moments, Quinn felt Rachel sag against her and lean into her shoulder. Quinn almost cried herself – she knew how much pride Rachel had and the fact that Rachel was willing to be comforted by a girl who was her worst enemy last year must have been a relatively big blow. It showed how defeated the poor girl really was.

"I just…I just…" Rachel sobbed. "I trusted him and I loved…I love him. So much. And he just…"

"I know, I know," Quinn said soothingly. She rubbed Rachel's back, trying to soothe her. The two girls sat there for a while, Quinn holding Rachel as she cried.

"Quinn? Could you…could you sing for me in _The Time of My Life_? I just don't think it would be appropriate at the moment," Rachel sniffled.

"Rachel…"

"Please?" Quinn looked apprehensive, but nodded.

"Don't drop out. We're already down one person and we haven't found a replacement yet. We don't need to be down two people," Quinn said.

"No, of course not. I just…don't want to sing that song with him right now. You and Sam will sound fine singing it. You haven't got the most powerful voice in the world, but I think you could defiantly do the song justice," Rachel said. Quinn rolled her eyes at the unwanted critique, but nodded.

"Good."

Rachel put her head back on Quinn shoulder and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel once more.

It seemed they had come full circle, whether they had wanted to or not.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, I promise. This will be a three shot...I think.


End file.
